


Some Things You Just Don't Question

by mylittleshipgoestoot (Loyalty2WayStreet)



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Eddie Diaz gets the family he deserves, Evan Buckley loves kids, First Kiss, First Meeting re-imagined, Fluff, Getting Together, Love at First Sight, M/M, Openly Bisexual Eddie Diaz, School excursions, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loyalty2WayStreet/pseuds/mylittleshipgoestoot
Summary: When Buck takes Christopher under his wing during a school trip to the station, he doesn’t expect it to lead him to the love of his life.
Relationships: Christopher & His Buck, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 63
Kudos: 692





	Some Things You Just Don't Question

**Author's Note:**

> Or Buck meets Christopher first.
> 
> The title is taken from lyrics in Savage Garden’s, ’I knew I loved you,’ which I thought was appropriate.
> 
> There are a couple of lines in this that are taken directly from the show. They don't belong to me, but I think they fit nicely within the story.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.

Evan Buckley adores kids. It’s no secret he looks forward to the weekly school excursions they get at the firehouse. He loves helping as they slide down the fireman’s pole, climbing into the cab with them as they have a go at the siren and securing the hose as they each get a trial blast. It’s a fun-filled two hours. Today, though, Bobby’s decided to throw him a curveball, asking that Buck manage part of the presentation, and while he’s one-hundred per cent comfortable around kids, he’s not that inclined to speak in front of the rest of his crew. His stomach’s a tight ball of nerves as Bobby introduces him, and thirty little sets of eyes wait for him to speak.

Buck’s eyes fall to a mop of blonde curls, as he’s explaining how computer-aided dispatch works. Most of the classes’ focus is on the screen behind him, showing the simulation from call to response, but not this kid. This kid with his adorable glasses and bright smile is hanging off every word Buck is saying, seemingly spellbound.

“Okay, who wants to check out the trucks?”

If Buck’s words and childlike fist pump are enthusiastic, then the cheer he receives back is downright fanatical. It’s chaotic as kids sprint off to start lining up at various stations manned by the rest of the crew.

The kid from earlier is still sitting watching him, and it’s then that he notices the cobalt blue crutches sitting against his chair. A teacher approaches the kid, but Buck waves her away, crouching down to introduce himself.

“Hey, buddy,” Buck greets, grinning as the little boy’s face lights up. “What’s your name?”

“Christopher Diaz,” the kid replies, with a short giggle.

“Well, Christopher, it’s very nice to meet you. My name’s B-”

“Buck,” Christopher supplies, warming Buck’s heart. Someone was listening.

Buck lowers his voice, leaning in to whisper conspiratorially, “Don’t tell anyone, but I get to choose the best listener, and take them on a special tour of the fire station, are you up for it?”

“YES!” Christopher agrees delightedly, slapping his hand against Buck’s in a vigorous high five. Buck observes Christopher as he climbs to his feet, steadying himself with the chair as Buck hands the crutches over to him one by one.

They make their way over to the turn-out gear first. Buck allows Christopher to try on his jacket and helmet - both of which are comically huge on him. Buck describes the function of each item piece by piece; then explains how they race to throw it all on when the siren sounds and jump into the truck.

Leaving the crutches in Buck’s locker, they do a slow walk around the truck with Christopher sitting on top of Buck’s shoulders. Every time Christopher points his finger at something else on the truck, with an ‘and what’s this?’ Buck stops and explains it down to the very last detail, and Christopher just soaks it all in like a sponge, completely captivated. Christopher’s enthusiasm is contagious, and Buck can’t help but admire him.

By the time Buck lifts Christopher into the front cab of the fire truck for a blast of the horn and a try of the siren, it’s almost time for the kids to depart. The teacher who’d approached earlier makes her way over to them again. She nearly jumps out of her skin when Christopher times the blast of the horn with her being right in front of the truck, which sets Buck and Christopher into a fit of giggles. She laughs it off with them, then holds up a polaroid camera, indicating that Buck joins Christopher for a photo.

Buck climbs up into the cab, and Christopher moves to perch on his knee.

“Alright Christopher, on the count of three, we say LAFD, okay?”

Christopher nods and grins from ear to ear, and it’s so damn endearing that Buck feels like his face hurts from the smile he is currently wearing, as he mirrors it. The teacher counts. One. Two. Three.

“LAFDEEEE!” they both yell, polaroid capturing the epitome of two people having the best day ever. The teacher waves the photo about, before handing it over for Christopher to look at.

“Wow!” he squeals, looking up at Buck gleefully. “My dad is going to love this!”

“Yeah?” Buck asks. “I bet he’s super proud of you, huh?”

“His father is actually training at the LAFD fire academy,” Christopher’s teacher interjects. “Christopher’s been looking forward to this excursion ever since we announced it.”

Buck gapes at Christopher, and the kid looks as proud as punch. “Your dad is going to be a firefighter too?”

“Just like you, Buck!” Christopher confirms, blasting the horn again for good measure, as his teacher walks away.

“What’s his name?” Buck enquires, “Maybe one day I might meet him on a job.”

“Daddy,” Christopher replies, rolling his eyes and giggling at Buck’s bemused expression. And as much as Daddy Diaz has a certain ring to it, Buck doubts if their paths ever crossed the man would find it amusing. Though, he must at the very least have a sense of humour, considering Christopher’s bang on comic timing.

Buck helps Christopher out of the cab and carries him back over to his crutches as he regales him with one of his funniest rescue stories. Hen’s voice interrupts their giggling, blasting out over the megaphone, asking the kids to assemble back at the chairs. Bobby says a few words to end the excursion, thanking the kids for being so well behaved – which is a stretch and reminding them once again, to call 9 1 1 if they are ever in trouble.

As they listen, Buck pulls a marker out of his back pocket, and writes on the bottom of the polaroid, _‘Firefighter Buckley, and Junior Firefighter Diaz_ ’ with a smiley face.

Once dismissed, Christopher crushes him with a fierce hug, little hands finding his cheeks as he thanks Buck for an awesome day. Christopher doesn’t seem to care that Buck pulls him into a second hug, to get a moment to school his features back into non-emotional wreck territory. Damn, if that kid didn’t have a way with people. Christopher gives him another euphoric smile, as he’s handed the polaroid, and then Buck waves the class goodbye, watching Christopher until the bus pulls out of sight.

Two weeks later Buck has a beer with his old friend Tad, who just so happens to be one of the trainers for recruit Diaz’ course. His innocent line of questioning about said class and how it’s all going leaves him feeling overly invested when he finds out Diaz is top of his class, popular and well regarded amongst his peers, and openly bisexual.

_He’s a great guy_ , Tad says, _you’d really like him_. Buck pretends not to notice Tad’s wink.

-

Christopher talks non-stop about his trip to the 118. He tells Eddie all about the fire truck in such finite detail that Eddie has convinced himself his son knows his way around a fire truck better than he does.

But it’s not just about the fire station, Eddie hears Buck this, and Buck that, flat-out for two weeks straight. Eddie doesn’t know what to say at first. He’d have a complex about it if he wasn’t so grateful that Christopher seems to think his new job is going to be the coolest thing ever and no longer seems so worried about him running into fires.

Then Christopher produces the polaroid of he and Buck; it’s given pride of place on the refrigerator. It’s a beautiful photo, in more ways than one. His son’s eyes are bright and happy, as he curls against his Buck, who wears a matching grin. Eddie wishes he could stop staring at the polaroid, but Chris’s Buck is just so damn pretty with those plush lips stretched over that larger than life smile, bright blue eyes and a birthmark that Eddie would like to get to know intimately. More importantly than the long list of Buck’s amazing physical qualities, he feels like he wants to know this man, and repay Buck for the kindness he’d shown his kid during the excursion. It’s rare for Eddie to find adults that see past Christopher’s disability and treat him like Buck had, with love. The man must have a huge heart, Eddie thinks smiling over at his son drawing a tall firefighter and a small boy next to a firetruck.

And if it’s staring at that polaroid every morning before he sets off for training that makes him work that much harder for dux of the class and the chance to pick his station, then that’s his own damn business.

~ 6 Months Later ~

“Who the hell is that?” Buck asks, staring, no, ogling is probably a more accurate a description, the guy’s eight-pack.

“It’s Eddie Diaz. New recruit. Graduated top of his class just this week. Guys over at station six were dying to have him, but I convinced him to join us, though, he implied that his son would riot if he didn’t end up at the same station as Buck, here,” Cap delights in mentioning, watching Buck’s face with amusement.

“That..” Buck starts, as Hen, Chim and Bobby shake their heads at him, leaving him staring at Eddie, mouth ajar. That man right there, with the toned abs and eyes Buck could drown in, is Christopher’s father? Daddy Diaz. Oh, man, is he fucked.

“Buck, right?” Eddie says once the rest of the team move upstairs, reaching out and shaking his hand with an open grin, then pulling him into a quick embrace. 

“Ahh, yeah, how’d you..?” Buck asks, confused and thrown off balance by the hugging.

“Know your name?” Eddie asks, ducking his head slightly embarrassed, “Sorry man, at my son’s insistence you’ve been front and centre on my refrigerator for the better part of six months.”

Eddie’s eyes sparkle at the mention of his son and Buck suddenly sees with a terrifying depth of certainty, that he wants this man, more than anything he has ever wanted before.

“Christopher,” Buck manages to say despite his emotional meltdown, smiling back at Eddie, “Man, you did so good with that kid, he’s amazing.”

Eddie preens at the compliment. The tip of his tongue pressing against his canine, while he fixes Buck with some next-level heart eyes. “Yeah, he sure is,” Eddie agrees, hand landing on Buck’s bicep and squeezing it.

“Listen, Buck; I really want to thank you for that day, Chris, he-“

“Eddie,” Buck interrupts, eyes downcast, waving off the thanks, “I’m pretty sure I got more out of it than he did.”

Eddie steps closer and grasps Buck’s other bicep and purposefully catches his eye and holds the contact.

“No, really. Thank you,” Eddie says gently, “Christopher was so anxious when I entered the academy, but that all changed after his visit here, with you. He was excited, told me someone would always have my back, so he wouldn’t have to worry. So, yeah, I do need to thank you.”

Buck huffs, unused to such sincerity and all he can think to do is nod. Eddie gives Buck’s arm another quick squeeze, then joins the others upstairs. Leaving Buck to stare at how well Eddie’s new uniform fits his toned behind.

Buck flops down onto the nearest bench, mind racing. He’d thought up until now that the whole love at first sight thing was bullshit. Buck can’t help thinking that the joke is overwhelmingly on him.

-

Eddie invites Buck to school pick-up. He’d swear up and down that a little yellow matchmaking Minion must’ve been controlling his brain. One minute they were using the jaws to release two distressed runaway teenagers out of a rolled vehicle, and the next he’s invited Buck along to pick up his kid after their shift ends. 

Eddie could try telling himself it’s purely because he knows how happy it will make Christopher; the kid had been pestering him about seeing Buck ever since he’d accepted the offer to start at the 118. But by the way Buck readily accepts the offer, with enthusiasm and like Eddie had offered him a free trip to Tahiti, he admits it’s more about wanting to spend time with Buck outside of work.

It should feel odd, they’ve known each other less than a day; but they’ve been leaning into each other’s touches, knees pressed together in the truck and practically sitting on each other as Eddie proudly showed off photos of Christopher on the couch. Buck’s steadying hand on Eddie’s shoulder on his first official call had Eddie already happy to crawl into Buck’s space and stay put. So, it’s not surprising that it feels like a natural progression. What’s a bit of, ‘Hey, so I’ve known you for a second, come pick up my kid with me,’ between friends?

Buck follows Eddie to the school, parking adjacent to him, and Eddie jumps out and leans against the Jeep next to him as they wait for the bell.

“Thanks for inviting me,” Buck says quietly, watching as one of the more attractive moms passing them gives Eddie a full once over, licking her lips. Eddie’s eyes, however, are trained on him with a fond and amused smile on his face.

“You do realise this is going to make me the father of the year and you’re doing me a huge favour, right?”

Buck laughs and gives Eddie’s shoulder a playful bump, then settles closer, arms pressing against one another’s. It’s then that a second woman, this time a stunning brunette with wavy hair and wide brown eyes, wanders past with a flirty, “Hi, Eddie.”

Eddie waves politely and smiles, though, Buck sees it doesn’t quite meet his eyes, and he can’t help but ask, “Not your type?”

Eddie presses more firmly against Buck’s arm, turning to look up at him searching his eyes. “Not my type,” he agrees, dragging his teeth over his bottom lip. Buck licks his lips, and ducks his head, turning away, trying to hide the blush he feels creeping up his neck.

“You, uh, dating anyone?”

The way Eddie asks makes Buck feel like he is eleven again, and his crush is trying to feel the situation out. Buck pauses before he answers, wanting to make sure his answer is crystal clear, and Eddie can’t misinterpret his intentions.

“Single,” Buck replies, nervously tangling his fingers together. “I know what I want, though.” Buck looks up, and straight into Eddie’s eyes with a heat that freezes the air in Eddie’s chest. Not one person in Eddie’s entire life has ever levelled him with a look like that, and he can’t even think to care what’s happening around him, just feels his body melt so entirely against Buck’s arm now that if he moves away, Eddie will fall into the gutter.

The bell sounds, breaking the spell. Eddie straightens when he sees Christopher from a distance, clasping Buck on the shoulder, leaning in as he points his location out. Buck bounces on his toes, looking at Eddie for permission to run off and meet him halfway. He takes Eddie’s soft chuckle as a yes, and he’s off like a golden retriever chasing a stick.

Eddie sees the exact moment of recognition on Christopher’s face; a squealed, ‘ _Buck!_ ’ loud enough to carry over the school ground chatter to his ears. Buck picks him up and spins him like he’s as light as a feather, both grinning at each other and chattering away excitedly as they make their way back to the cars.

Buck plops Christopher down next to Eddie, crouching down with him to continue their conversation. Eddie watches their interaction in awe, his son’s hands gentle on Buck’s cheeks as he tells him he’s missed him and invites him to come home with them.

That does Eddie in.

Eddie feels for the Jeep behind him to steady himself, as his heart ferociously cracks open and makes room for Buck like he’d always meant to be there. Buck is blinking up at him, eyes wide with concern, as Eddie realises, right, his son just invited him over, he needs to say something.

“Pizza, come for pizza, okay?” Eddie manages in the least eloquent manner possible, and even Christopher looks at him like he’s had a stroke.

Buck chuckles, “Alright Superman, looks like I’m coming for pizza.” Christopher cheers and high fives him. Buck settles Christopher into the car, while Eddie makes a point of not looking at Buck’s jeans pulled tight over his ass. That’s going pretty well until Buck turns to him with a look that could only classify as pure unadulterated desire. Eddie has to shove his hands resolutely into his pockets and furtively remind himself that this is a school zone where honking your horn is considered a misdemeanour, let alone public displays of, well, whatever it is, it’s not happening here. Eddie can flatten Buck against a piece of furniture later.

Buck blushes as if he can read Eddie’s mind, turning away to shut Christopher’s door. Buck clears his throat and gives Eddie a small smile, “I’ll follow you again.”

-

If Eddie had been wondering for six months whether Christopher had been exaggerating about how much he loved Buck, tonight had proved the kid’s point. Christopher drags Buck around the house for a tour. He explains every single item in his bedroom, precisely as Buck had done with the fire truck, and Buck just leans into it, pointing at different things intermittently and listening intently to Christopher’s explanations.

Christopher shows him a picture of his Mom, and Buck meets Eddie’s eyes tilting his head in question, to which Eddie mouths ‘later.’

While they wait for the pizza delivery, Christopher insists on showing Buck his collection of video games, which ends up with Eddie showing off his gaming skills by absolutely pantsing Buck three times in a row.

Eddie is grabbing plates in the kitchen when Buck sidles up behind him, one hand coming to rest on his waist as he leans around him, grabbing the pizza boxes and serviettes. Eddie smiles at the contact. His kitchen is small, but not so little that Buck needs to touch him, which means he wants to, and that’s new and nice, and all of a sudden Eddie needs to explain about Shannon because he doesn’t want Buck thinking it’s still a thing.

“We’re separated,” Eddie volunteers, grabbing three glasses from the cupboard above them. “She left us two years ago.”

Buck nods, hand squeezing Eddie’s waist briefly before letting go. Buck moves toward the dining room, stopping at the door and glancing back at Eddie uncertainly.

“It’s over?”

Eddie loads the full glasses onto the stacked plates precariously, and joins Buck, before responding with certainty, “I’m not in love with her anymore.”

For all Christopher’s unbridled energy showing Buck around this afternoon and promises that he’s not too tired for a movie, his bedtime crash is spectacularly fast. One minute they’re watching Gru kiss his Minions goodnight, the next Christopher’s out like a light.

Buck’s nervous energy has him gathering up their plates and pizza boxes and making his way to tidy up in the kitchen, while Eddie tucks Christopher into bed. Eddie finds him shifting his weight from foot to foot in front of the fridge, staring at the polaroid.

“Out cold,” Eddie confirms from the doorway, startling Buck out of his thoughts. Buck turns to him, nervous energy coursing out of every pore.

“Buck, you okay?”

Buck swallows down any nerves he feels when he sees that Eddie is genuinely concerned and he closes the space between them, coming to lean awkwardly against the doorway beside Eddie.

“I don’t know how else to explain this,” Buck starts, reaching out and placing his hand on the opposite doorframe, next to Eddie’s head, bracketing him on one side. “But this,” he motions between them with his free hand, “feels big.”

When Eddie doesn’t immediately respond still trying to find the right words, Buck barrels on, “Is that weird to say? We’ve only just met, but I feel this pull, y’ know?”

This is unlike the few times Eddie had been here before; cringing through listening to someone who isn’t emotionally constipated confessing an attraction to him, while he clammed up. In this instance, he feels zero compulsion to shield his emotions or to shy away from the truth. Maybe it’s that he already trusts Buck with the person he loves the most, but truthfully it’s that Buck has decided to trust him, throwing caution to the wind and putting himself all in, and asking if Eddie felt it too.

“Oh, thank God,” Eddie laughs nervously, crowding into Buck’s space, hands running from his broad shoulders down over the muscle of his pecs, out to settle on his hips, fingers digging in to yank him closer.

Buck lets out a surprised gasp, smile widening and eyes dropping to Eddie’s lips. Eddie tilts his chin up, breath ghosting over Buck’s mouth, making his skin hum from anticipation. Buck’s hand comes to rest against Eddie’s cheek, thumb caressing it gently as the fingers of his free hand card through Eddie’s fluffy hair, giving it a playful tug.

A soft groan of pleasure works its way out of Eddie’s throat, and he leans into Buck’s touch, closing the space between them, meeting Buck’s lips with the gentlest of pressure. The world slows and narrows down to just the two of them—the feeling of having arrived, finally, at their destination.

Eddie pulls back slightly with a contented sigh, and Buck blinks at him, with a fond smile on his face. This time Buck captures Eddie’s mouth, slow and teasing, pulling more of those soft noises from him as Eddie steers him backwards in the direction of the couch.

Buck’s delighted about being manhandled, calves banging against the coffee table before he’s pushed unceremoniously onto the couch, then crushed by a lapful of Eddie who wastes no time reacquainting their lips. 

Buck whines when Eddie scrapes his teeth over his bottom lip, mouth parting softly and happily melting back against the couch as Eddie deepens their kiss and rolls his hips against him. Buck’s hands slide from his back down to his ass, squeezing the muscles, encouraging another roll of Eddie’s hips against him, the friction just as incredible as the sound of Eddie whimpering into his mouth. 

“Off,” Buck demands tugging at Eddie’s shirt, gently shoving him back so he can pull his own off and discard it on the floor behind him.

Eddie pulls his shirt off and unbuckles his belt, stilling at Buck’s sharp intake of breath. Eddie looks kiss swollen, dishevelled, and positively sinful. Pupils dilated as his eyes roam hungrily over Buck’s bare chest, reaching to hold Buck’s face in his hands, and rest their foreheads together with a mumbled, “Fuck.” 

Buck chuckles lightly, pressing a chaste kiss against Eddie’s lips as his hands stroke feathery light, up and down his back, attempting to douse the flames a little. Both men are acutely aware that going any further than this is too risky with Christopher down the hall.

Eddie feels dizzy at the feel of Buck’s hand dancing lightly over his skin, and he closes his eyes endeavouring to stop the world from speeding up again. It works for a few long minutes, Eddie sitting in Buck’s lap, breathing the same air, chests rising and falling together, and Buck’s strong hands stroking him lovingly.

When Eddie finally manages to blink his eyes open, Buck is right there, adoration plain as daylight for him to see, and Eddie can see his cheeks for how hard he is smiling back. 

“I really like you,” Buck whispers into the charged air between them, eyes filled with warmth as his arms wrap around Eddie’s waist.

Eddie chuckles, bumping their noses together playfully. “Yeah, same.” Then he groans dramatically as real life outside of their bubble catches up with him.

“Oh, God! I can’t show up for my next shift and ask to fill in fraternisation paperwork, what will Cap think?” 

“He’ll be impressed by your comfort level and team-building qualities?” Buck quips, laughing and ducking out of the way of the pillow Eddie grabs and aims at his head.

Eddie slaps him playfully on the chest, “Not helping.”

“We’ll figure it out together,” Buck suggests sincerely, pressing a kiss to the back of Eddie’s hand, “Whether that means we tell people tomorrow, or we wait a few months. Whatever works for both of us.”

“Us,” Eddie repeats, smiling back at Buck with wide eyes. Us sounds perfect.

“Us,” Buck assures, pulling Eddie closer still, firmly kissing him, and it feels like a promise between them; sealed and permanent.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! X
> 
> Thank you to my lovely beta Dee. XX
> 
> There is a [Tumblr post](https://teambuddie-118.tumblr.com/post/624995387402551296/written-by-mylittleshipgoestoot-teambuddie-118) if you fancy giving that a little love to.
> 
> If you want to come chat, find me on Tumblr [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/teambuddie-118)


End file.
